There has been a toilet apparatus including a main part and a toilet seat rotatably attached to the main part (e.g. JP 2011-216 A (Kokai)). In such a toilet apparatus, the configuration with a large step between a main part and a toilet seat has been known. In this case, when a user sits deeply on the toilet seat, a portion of buttocks hits a main part strongly, and feeling of dislike may beh perceived by the user.
Therefore, in a toilet apparatus, it is desired to suppress the user from perceiving feeling of dislike and to improve usability, even when the user sits deeply on the toilet seat.